


Worse than Hell!

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: GOT7, JJ Project, K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel Jaebum, Angel Wings, Angelic Grace, Angels, Awkwardness, Blasphemy, Blood, Demons, Dirty Thoughts, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fallen Angels, Fights, Fluff and Smut, Grace Kink, Heaven, Heaven & Hell, Hell, M/M, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sex, Smut, War, Wing Kink, demon jinyoung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13722747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Jaebum and Jinyoung are arch enemies and that for centuries. When heaven and hell’s war comes to a pause, both of them are expelled to live on earth, for different reasons.With only a minimum of their powers, they have to survive a human’s everyday life.And according to Jinyoung earth is even worse than hell.(Heaven/Hell!AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (Succubus=female demons that seduce men to get pregnant.  
> Asmodeus= one of the seven deadly sins, especially demon of lust)
> 
> Yeah, why not? A Heaven/ Hell AU with Demon Jinyoung and Angel Jaebum. Hope you all like it!

Jinyoung entered their apartment, slamming the door shut, to make sure the other man knew he was back.  
He put the groceries, manly containing instant noodles and other stuff that didn’t need that much cooking skills, which he definitely didn’t have.  
Looking for Jaebum, he gazed the room, spotting the “older” laying on the couch, staring at the ceiling.  
“Get up, I brought food.” He ordered not intending to be polite.  
Everyone probably thought an angel would be the caring one, being nice and friendly, taking care of others, but Im Jaebum was nothing like that.  
He was one of those angels born in war, raised to be a good soldier, obeying orders, killing demons.  
Jinyoung nearly felt sorry for him, it had to be terrible to live with a demon, the angels worst enemies. But Jinyoung was a demon they didn’t feel sorry, especially not for their enemies.  
“I don’t need food,” Jaebum growled, looking at Jiyoung as if this was all his fault.  
“Especially not made by a filthy demon.” He spat out the last word like it’s some super bad curse word. Sometimes the angel was cute in a way.  
“Look, Jae.” Jinyoung used the nickname for the angel on purpose because it got the other mad.  
“I don’t like this either, but you’re not trapped here. Leave..!” He pointed at the door, for the effect.  
“Look for another home, life on the streets I don’t care!”  
“Why should I be the one leaving.”  
Jinyoung groaned already tired of arguing.  
“Because you’re the one complaining!”  
“Whatever, you can eat on your own.” Jaebum staid stubborn, one of the things Jinyoung hated. Angels were so close-minded, it was frustrating!  
“You know you have to eat!” the demon still tried, but it was probably for nothing.  
“I’m an angel.” Again a thing Jinyoung hated about the other, he always acted like angels were something better.  
“You grace is damaged and they took away most of your power like they did with me! Which means eat or die, like a human!”  
The last words seemed to do the trick because Jaebum stood up and went straight into the kitchen, bumping the demon’s shoulder on purpose.  
Jinyoung tried to get back on him, hitting the other on the back. The angel instantly groaned in pain, before turning around his eyes burning blue, showing his grace. Drama Queen!  
“If you ever dare to touch me again I won’t mind using the last bit of what is left of my grace, to burn you filthy vermin in the ground!”  
Frightened by the others treat, Jinyoung took a step back, just to be sure, the other was still a freaking angel and Jinyoung didn’t want to die that soon. Only six centuries of a life wasn’t enough!  
With a last angry look, Jaebum took some food and disappeared into the bedroom.  
The only freaking bedroom, which meant Jinyoung had to sleep on the couch and that was anything but comfortable.  
Because besides needing to eat, pee, they also had to sleep. Other things had also changed. Feelings got a lot of stronger andJinyoung had literally no control over his area down there. One moment it was up then down.  
According to that “Google guy,” he was experiencing puberty, where his hormones were going crazy and especially young men were always horny. But actually, he was way too old to be in this phase.  
And it was also not like he was a virgin or anything, he was a demon, what means he did like human pleasures, but his last time was a few hundred years ago.  
During the war between heaven and hell, he hadn’t had many opportunities’. Maybe he could do it now, during his time on earth, maybe he even had to stay here for the rest of his life.  
But he can’t really do so if Jaebum watched all of his steps.  
Every time the younger tried to leave, the angel suddenly appeared wanting to know where he was.  
When he didn’t insist on tagging along he ordered Jinyoung to be home soon.  
Jinyoung didn’t even know why he was mostly obeying the others orders.  
Whatever he was spending too much time, thinking about Im Jaebum, a freaking annoying angel.  
Clearing his mind, Jinyoung used his left demon powers to heat his instant noodles up.  
He laid down on the couch enjoying them while turning the TV on, switching through the channels.  
At least one good invention by humans and it was also really nice of the angels and demons to give them one.  
It really made living on earth a little less bad.  
But still, Jinyoung was sure that it was worse than in Hell!  
It was not that late, so Jinyoung decided to go out! Go for a drink, maybe pick up some hot human, just having fun. Like he did many years ago before the 20th war started.  
Of course, times had changed and going out to get wasted was definitely still fun! So why not?  
Jinyoung quickly changed into skinny leather pants, a white t-shirt, and a leather jacket. At last also a little makeup.  
But the second he wanted to leave, a tall figure appeared, blocking the way.  
“Where do you think you’re going?” the angel asked, annoyance clear in his voice.  
“Out!” He answered shortly, trying to go around Jaebum, but the other was faster and pinned the younger against the wall, slowly taking in the demon’s appearance.  
“Wait, why did you dress up?”  
“Because I want to get laid, now get your hands off me!” Jinyung said pushing the angel off, flashing his red eyes.  
“Why?”  
Was he serious? He was an angel after all, so maybe he didn’t know how it was to have sex. Poor thing.  
“Because it’s nice.”  
“Yeah I know, but…”  
So no virgin! That was actually a surprise to Jinyoung. He never thought the angel, would have experience with that.  
“…We aren’t here for fun or pleasure.” The way Jae said that word, was definitely too hot.  
“That’s your opinion,” Jinyoung said, turning around, attempting a second time to leave.  
“Then I’ll come with you!”  
“What? Why? Do you want to get laid too?” Jinyoung joked, but Jaebums serious face made him shut up.  
“No. But your mother was a Succubus, right?”  
Was he really bringing that up now?  
“Yeah, so? Do you think I want to get any woman pregnant? Seriously?”  
Jaebum only shrugged. So he really thought so! Jinyoung rolled his eyes, annoyed by the older.  
“You see…” Jinyoung said moving closer to the other. “I come more after my father.”  
“Your father?”  
“Yeah…he was one of Asmodeus demons.” The demon enjoyed the surprised and shocked expression on the others face.  
“I still accompany you!” Jaebum stayed stubborn.  
Jinyoung quickly looked at Jaebums outfit and sighed in frustration. He definitely won’t take the other with him looking like that.  
“Okay but you have to change your outfit!”  
“Why?” The angel asked confused.  
“You’re dressed completely in white! Wait…” Jinyoung quickly went to his wardrobe taking out an outfit similar to his throwing it at the angel.  
“Change!”  
“I won’t wear this pants. You can see the outlines of my boxers through them.” The angel immediately complained, suddenly worried about his looks.  
“Then don’t wear boxers!” Jinyoung answered unimpressed by the others whines.  
“Oh and also…put this on.” He handed Jaebum an ear piercing and the eyeliner.  
“Should I help you?”  
Jaebum only shook his hand before disappearing into the bedroom.  
Jinyoung had never regretted a decision more than this when the angel walked out of the room.  
Biting his lip, to suppress any compliments that he got on his tongue, Jinyoung dared to check the older out. And he hated how much he liked it.  
Jaebum looked to badass and…to say he looked hot!  
“Why are you staring?” The angel said through gritted teeth.  
“You look okay,” Jinyoung answered.  
“Only okay…? Your expression says something else.”  
Okay, what? Since when was the older so cheeky and did he just try to flirt with Jinyoung? That’ was not okay! What also was NOT okay was how clearly Jinyong can make out  
e v e r y t h i n g in this pants, because the angel did take his advice.  
Clearing his thoughts, to think straight again, Jinyoung took the keys and left the apartment first, not daring to look at the other again. And there again were his teen hormones.  
They were not that long at the bar and Jinyoung was already flirting with a cute blond guy, taking his mind of a certain angel, that watched him the whole time with a pissed expression.  
The man, whose name was Jackson was moving closer through the conversation and Jinyoung had to smile at how easy this night went.  
“Hey, I live in the apartment above the bar, do you want to go somewhere more private?” Jackson smirked.  
Jinyoung was about to respond when someone suddenly grasps his hand yanking him away so that he collides against a hard chest.  
“He has a boyfriend!”  
Jinyoung wanted to protest and tell Jackson that this was a lie, but he wasn’t able to bring out any word, his whole concentration on the man in front of him. Jaebum was so close.  
Jackson was about to say something, but Jaebum only glared at the shorter, shortly flashing his blue eyes, truly looking like an angel of revenge.  
“Sorry, didn’t know he is taken.” Was what Jackson mumbled before backing away, disappearing into the crowd.  
Jinyoung was still trying to proceed what just had happened. Was the angel serious? What was that jerks problem?  
The demon realized that he was still in the embrace of the other, quickly he yanked his body away and he could swear that Jaebum growled when he did so.  
“What is your problem?” He hissed at the other, making Jaebum flinch.  
“You’re unbelievable!” Angry he pushed Jaebum away, who lost his balance and stumbled backwards, right into a guy.  
“Hey, idiot, watch where you go!” The man immediately screamed at Jae.  
“What did you just call me?”  
“Idiot!”  
Before the guy knew what happened Jaebum had punched him in the jaw, making the guy fall backwards. but as soon as that happened more people got aware of the fight and the man’s friends immediately came to help.  
Jinyoung knew he could leave, this was the angel’s fault not his and he was here to get laid not to fight.  
But he wasn’t able to leave the angel on his own. There were two possible outcomes of the fight. Jaebum lost it and uses his last bits of grace killing humans or he would get hurt even worse. And therefore he would have to use the last bits of his grace to heal himself. But without grace, an angel can’t survive.  
So he had to help, right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second part but definitely not the last. Hope you all like it!!

So he had to help, right?

Jinyoung was ripped out of his thoughts, when a guy grabbed a chair, shattering the furniture over Jaebums back, making the angel break to the ground and groan in pain.

Without even thinking twice, Jinyoung sprinted forwards hitting the guy as hard as he could, without killing him. He knew that now they would go after him and he quickly turned around blocking a punch.

“You don’t want to fight against me!” He said looking at the man before him. Jinyoung pushed the man backwards, helping Jaebum up. He still seemed to be in pain, what was a little strange for an angel. The demon was worried, what if Jae needed to use his last grace?

Before the next person attacked them, Jinyoung used his demon powers, flashing them his red eyes, scaring them with his dark aura. Of course, it was dangerous to show his powers, but they probably would just think they were drunk and only imagined it.

Quickly Jinyoung took Jaebums arm supporting the other and dragged him outside.

Jinyoung only stopped when he was a few streets away from the bar, in case someone followed them.

“Are you okay?” He asked Jaebum, who had closed his eyes in pain.

“I’m okay!” The other ground, but Jinyoung knew that it was a lie.

But he decided not to pick a fight with the angel and helped him the rest of the way home, without saying a word.

Still, he was worried and had his gaze on the angel the whole time.

When they reached their apartment, Jinyoung helped the angel into the bedroom, letting the older sit on the bed.

Now in the light, he could see that Jaebums t-shirt is drenched in blood.

“Shit. Don’t leave me, alright! We’re stuck here together!” He told the other.

“Don’t act like I’m dying!” Jae answered annoyed, but the pain visible on his face.

“There is so much blood. What did even happen?”

“One of those guys had a knife.” Jinyoung blamed himself for not noticing earlier if the angel died now it was his fault.

“Take your shirt off!” He ordered.

Jaebum looked at the demon, confused, but also with his basic annoyed expression.

“What?”

“You fell from heaven, which means you lost more power than me. I only had to crawl from hell up here. I’ll heal you.” Jinyoung said, surprised that he really would help an angel.

He could see that Jeabum was hesitating, but then reached for the hem of his shirt, taking it off.

Reviling abs, that Jinyoung would have rather seen in another situation. And again there were these annoying teen hormones. Not the best time for that now.

He looked at where exactly, Jaebum had been stabbed and moved his hand to the area, letting his demon powers do the work.

The angel groaned in pain when the wound slowly closed, but Jinyoung had to contain himself because it sounded way to sexual.

The demon knew that the less power he had the more he would get human feelings, like desire.

And again these thoughts were not at the right place here.

He didn’t even believe that he already had helped the angel and so he was still staring at the other.

“Jinyoung!” He stood up in shock as if Jaebum could read his mind.

“Sorry, you should shower and then sleep.” The demon quickly mumbled, before leaving the room, plopping down on the couch, burying his head in the pillow.

Jaebum was confused by the other’s behaviour but decided that he was right.

Jinyoung had nearly fallen asleep when he heard the door to the bathroom open.

He regretted getting up an looking at the other, who was completely naked, besides the towel that hung off his hips, still showing the v-line.

Jinyoung gulped and ignored all the thoughts that filled his mind.

But he wasn’t able to regret how his body reacted to the sight. Quickly he turned on his stomach, hiding his growing erection.

“I’ll go to sleep.” Was all Jaebum said, clearly not realizing what he did to the younger.

Jinyoung only nodded not trusting his voice and the next moment the angel already disappeared in the bedroom., leaving a sexually frustrated demon.

“Shit!” Jinyoung cursed, not wanting to deal with this now.

But the thoughts didn’t want to disappear.

This was all Jaenusm fault. Jinyoung could have gotten laid today, but no, now he had got fewer powers a boner and was alone with really dirty thoughts involving the angel.

After a while when he was sure that the angel was asleep, he turned around.

Slowly he reached down, palming himself through the fabric of the leather pants, which already were painfully tight.

He could suppress a moan, too scared to wake the angel up.

Reaching for the rim of the pants he yanked them down to his ankles, still leaving his boxer’s on.

He stroked his cock, pressing against the tip, soaking the fabric with his precum. Eagerly he also dismissed his boxers, freeing his hard cock, which he quickly gripped, stroking a few times.

The whole time he couldn’t get the image of Jaebum out of his head. How would it feel if the angel would do this to him? Slowly stroking his cock, teasing the demon.

Jinyoung spat in his hand using it as lube, going faster, while images of the anger were flooding his mind.

Jaebum had pretty hands. How would they look wrapped around Jinyoung’s cock?

Totally forgetting that the other was in the next room, Jinyoung moaned, when he felt the sensation building up in his stomach.

His strokes got faster and he buckled his hips, trusting in his hand.

“Shit.” he cursed, knowing that he wouldn’t last long.

With a few last, sloppy strokes, Jinyoung came, spilling cum all over his hand and stomach, moaning out the angel’s name.

He was breathing fast, trying to calm down.

When he had calmed down a little, he stood up, going to the bathroom to clean himself up and changing his clothes.

He nearly got a heart attack, when he left, coming face to face with the sleepy angel.

“Did you call my name,” Jaebum asked, observing the younger.

“Why would I?” Maybe because you just jerked off to the thought of him fucking you!!?

“Oh…I… sorry. I was probably just imagining things because I lost so much grace again.” The angel was confused because he really thought he heard the other call his name, but he should just sleep, probably.

“Yeah, I guess. Good night!” Jinyoung quickly walked around the angel, blushing at the thought that he could have been caught.

He really had to be more careful!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m like just a quick build up for the smut, oh… already over thousand words, let’s continue in the next chapter. I just got carried away. But smut in the next part!!!

The whole thing between Jinyoung and Jaebum didn't get any better, the next few days. Jaebum was still weak and in pain, while the demon couldn't stop all those thoughts about the other.  
Which means Jinyoung had to deal with boner's in the most awkward situations. It's a miracle that the angel hasn't noticed it yet.  
That's also why Jinyoung finds himself in this situation again. He is in the bathroom a moaning mess, and he just wants to cum with Jaebums name on his lips. A name that he has moaned way too often the past days. But those damn teenager hormones always leave him unsatisfied and horn, especially when he is in the angel's presence.  
Okay, to be fair the other is fucking hot, but still, Jinyoung has seen many attractive creaturs in his life, but Jaebum somehow is special.  
"Jaebum!" That word rolled so easily over his lips, and he wasn't even quite because the other should be taking a nap.   
Jinyoung strokes got quicker and he thrust into his hand, seeking release.  
"Hey, is ever..."   
Jinyoung shrieked at the sudden interruption, quickly grabbing a towel to cover himself, looking at a bewildered Angel, that was standing in the door his mouth a gab.  
"I'm sorry...I..." It wasn't usual for the angel to stutter, but seeing the other in this situation, even for a small moment, was...how to put it...weird?...but not bad...it's just confusing. The angel could swear that he had heard the other say his name, which happens a lot lately, but it seemed to be imaginations.  
"I'm sorry, maybe you should lock the door when you..." He vaguely pointed to the other's crotch and one look was enough to see that the demon was still erected.  
Quickly Jaebum takes a step back, closing the door before hurrying away, grabbing a bag deciding to get food.   
But the angel couldn't get rid of the image that had burned himself in his vision.  
It's not like Jaebum is a virgin, his last time might be ages ago, but during the awful times of war, wasn't that much time for stuff like this, but seeing the demon in this state, definitely brought feelings back.

Jinyoung was still burning from embarrassment and he was sure that he will never be able to look the angel in his exes. How could he have been som mindless, and forget to lock the door? Has the angel heard him moaning? Only the thought of it made Jinyoung sighed in frustration. Now Jaebum thinks even lower of him. Just great.  
The other was in the kitchen preparing a meal, literally acting like Jinyoung wasn't laying on the couch watching him.  
To the demon's surprise, Jaebum knew how to cook and was even willing to do so, for both of their sake. Whatever he was preparing it smelled delicious and what's also delicious is the sight Jinyoung has on the angel. Jaebum's broad shoulder's and fine ass, are just a view, Jinyoung appreciated.  
And there are the thoughts again.  
Jinyoung sighted, getting the other's attention.  
"Don't worry, I'm finished soon." He told the younger.  
And he didn't lie after a few minutes they were both seated at the small table, opposite to each other, silently eating their meal.  
It was pretty awkward and none of them knew what to say, because after the incident earlier, both were only blushing when looking at the other.  
After finishing their meals, Jinyoung did the dishes, while Jaebum decided to watch something.  
The whole day Jaebum's back had arched terrible and the pain had only gotten worse. He knew the reason for it, but he couldn't do anything about it.  
"You alright?" Jinoung who had finished and joined the older had noticed the constant shifting and the painful expression.  
"Yeah, I'm fine!" Jaebum lied to embarrassed to admit, what was going on.  
But of course, Jinyoung wouldn't let it go.  
"Are you still in pain. Is it because of the bar fight. Let me see!" He shifted closer, reaching for the other's shirt. Quickly Jaebum backed away, startling the demon.  
"What?"  
"I just..." The angel trailed off, not knowing how to put it.  
"Come on tell me how bad can it be?" Jinyoung urged him to answer.  
"My wings." Was all Jaebum could say, never breaking the eye contact.  
"What's with them?"  
"They were hurt from the fall and when the guy in the bar hit me with the chair it only mad it worse..."  
"Let me see!" Jinyoung demanded, being genuinely concern about the other's well being because he knows how sensitive wings are.  
"I..." but Jaebum knew that Jinyoung wouldn't take a no for an answer, slowly he pulled the shirt over his head, standing up.  
"Okay you should move away and close your eyes, I don't want to burn your eyes out!"  
Jinyoung obeyed, taking a few steps away from the shirtless angel, trying to look anywhere else.  
When he was far away he closed his eyes, waiting for what will come.  
Even though his closed eyes he could make out a bright light and he heard Jaebum groan in pain.  
"You can look now," Jaebum informed him, a little out of breath.  
Slowly Jinyoung opened his eyes, being completely astonished at the sight in front of him.  
He might be a demon, but still, this is the first time he sees an angel's wings.  
They were utterly beautiful. Pitch black feathers!  
Automatically Jinyoung reached forward brushing his fingertips over one of the wings. Jaebum shuttered at the contact.  
"They are...breathtaking!" Jiynyoung mumbled, taking in the sight.  
"Really?"Jaebum was confused. "Look at their state, it's horrible!"  
Jinyoung looked at them closer and yes he could see the many feathers that were missing the dried blood, but still, they were the most beautiful thing he ever saw.  
"Should I help you?" He asked.  
"Do you really want to?"  
The demon nodded, reaching for a few feather, brushing through them, a few fell off, dropping to the ground.  
Quickly Jinyoung got a wet towel starting to clean the wings, getting rid of the blood and dead feathers.  
The younger was too caught up in his work to notice the impact his actions had on the other. Jaebum took all his left energy to compose himself. Jiynoung's touches were doing things to him.  
Not able to hold it in, he groaned, when the demon brushed over his sensitive wing.  
"Did I hurt you!" Jinyoung immediately stopped, looking anxious, not wanting to hurt the other.  
"No, no keep going."   
He didn't want the other to stop.  
Gently the younger went back to work, making Jaebum moan again because he wasn't able to keep them in anymore.  
"I'm hurting you, right? I'm so sorry!" Jinyoung apologized.  
"No that's not it..." Jaebum felt embarrassed, but to be honest it's already too late.  
"What?"  
"I..." Jae bums eyes travelled, down and the demon followed, gasping at the sight.  
"Oh..."  
Jaebum was about to tun away, feeling like he was invading the other's privacy.  
Quickly Jinyoung grabbed his wrist keping the other in place.  
He reached out, letting his finger tips travel over the senstiv wings, making Jaebum shutter in bliss.  
"So you like when I touch your wings?"  
Jaebum nodded, stiffling a moan.  
"Does it make you want to fuck me?" Jinyoung asked bluntly, being turned on himself.  
"Yes!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! I'm so sorry that it took me so long to write this chapter. But besides being horrible at writing smut XD I had a hard time. But now I'm back with this story. Enjoy! <3

"Yes"

Jinyoung smirked at the angel's answer because now there was no going back anymore.

Slowly the demon leaned forward placing his lips on the others. When the angel didn't react at first, the younger decided to get a reaction out of him, by tracing his fingertips over the sensitive wings, making the angel shudder under his touch.

Hesitantly Jaebum kissed back, loving how sweet and sinful the other's lips felt against his.

Teasingly the demon buried his hands in the elder's wings, earning a deep moan. Jinyoung took that opportunity to slide his tongue into the other's mouth, dominating the kiss.

"We shouldn't..."

Jaebums words were cut off when the demon started to place kisses down the older's neck.

"If you want to stop just say it," Jinyoung said with an evil smirk. While he waited for an answer, he mindlessly caressed the other's wings. Knowing well what effect it had.

"Jinyoung..."

"I like it when you moan my name." The demon smirked. "So is this a yes? I want to hear you say it."

Jinyoung stopped taking his hands back, and Jae immediately missed the contact, aching to be touched.

"Yes."

The demon smiled leaning towards the other again, giving the older's wings his whole focus. He caressed the feathers, getting rid of the loose ones while admiring how beautiful the angel's wings are. Jeabum was holding his breath while watching the younger groom his wings.

When Jinyoung decided to replace his light touches, with rougher ones, the angel wasn't able to keep quiet anymore. He reached forward grabbing the younger's shirt. Why was Jinyoung still dressed anyway?

Jaebum reached for the hem of Jinyoungs shirt, sliding his hands under the fabric, tracing his hands over the other's body, loving how the younger’s hot skin felt against his hands.

Jinyoung got the hint and quickly got rid of his shirt, smiling when the older licked his lips at the view.

"Like what you see?"

Jaebum only rolled his eyes, a little more confident now, when he leaned forward desperately kissing Jinyoung.

While the angel caressed the other's face, Jinyoungs hands went straight to the older's wings, because they were obviously the angel's sensitive spot and the demon could really make him let out heavenly sounds, by touching them.

"We should move somewhere more comfortable," Jinyoung said breaking the kiss. The angel only nodded following the younger, with some difficulties because of his wings.

In the end, they managed to move their making out session to the bedroom.

Jaebum pushed the other on the bed, before straddling his hips, moaning when their crotches pressed against each other.

The demon reached down with one hand, palming the other through the fabric of his pants. Jaebum tried to keep the moans in, a little embarrassed by how easily the younger's touch affected him.

"Don't keep those pretty sounds in. I want to hear you!" Jinyoung emphasized his statement by brushing his free hand through one of the angel's wings.

"Jinyoung."

"That's much better." The demon smirked, thrusting his hips against the other boys, moaning at the friction.

Jaebum got the hint, standing up to unbuckle his pants.

Before he could also get rid of his boxers, the demon reached forward stopping him. Jinyoung sat at the edge, leaning forward, tracing the outlines of the older's erection with his fingertips.

"Jinyoung please!"

"What? What do you want me to do, Jae?"

The demon looked up into the other's eyes, expecting an answer. Jaebum bit his lips, trying to get out whole sentences.

"...Touch me...please."

Jinyoung smirked when he slowly slid down the older's boxers revealing his erected cock.

Slowly he stroke the older's erection, making him moan in bliss, but suddenly the angel stopped him, motioning the demon to take his trousers off to.

The younger followed the introductions, getting rid of the cloths. As soon as Jinyoung finished, Jaebum pushed him back on the bed, straddling his hips again, making their erections brush against each other.

Jinyoung moaned at the sensation. The angel smirked while reaching down, brushing his thumb over the other's slit, collecting the precum, using it as lube to slowly touch the younger's erected cock.

The demon quietly watched, trying to hold back the moans. After a few strokes, Jaebum took both of their cocks with his two hands, guiding them up and down.

Jinyoung bit his lip, going crazy at the feeling of the angel jerking them both off at once. While one of his hands, gripped tight at the bed sheets, his other hand found it's way into Jaebum's wings, brushing through them.

"Jaebum, I'm...going to...cum." Jinyoung moaned, tilting his head back.

"Cum for me." The other breathed and it didn't take more for the demon to be sent over the edge, coming all over the other's hands and erection.

Jaebum continued to stroke them both and Jinyoung gripped tight at his wings when the other didn't let go of his already oversensitive cock.

That was all it took for the angel to reach his orgasm too, spilling his cum all over them too, moaning the demons name.

They were both breathing heavily and Jinyoung slowly relaxed his hands, brushing over the wings.

"I should get us cleaned up," Jaebum mumbled, getting up with shaky legs.

"I got it." Is all Jinyoung said, before using his demon powers to quickly clean them up and dress them both, at least get their pants on.

"Thanks," Jaebum said awkwardly, he would have sat down but his wings were preventing that.

"Could you close your eyes, so I can...?"

"Oh yeah. Sure." Jinyoung quickly pressed his eyes close, still seeing the bright light. When he opened his eyes again, the wings were gone.

Jaebum was putting on a t-shirt before sitting down next to the demon.

The room fell into an awkward silence, neither knew what to say.

"I guess...I'll go to sleep. Your wings are alright now?" The angel only nodded, not wanting to make eye contact.

When Jinyoung left he couldn't stop the way his heart hurt as soon as he left the room, lying down on the couch, left alone with his thoughts in the dark room. It took a while before he drifted into sleep.


End file.
